Grand Theft Auto: National Circuit
by DukeDevlin18495
Summary: The Masters Syndicate, the most powerful gang in the country until the Sindacco Mafia arrive, and take it all away. Now, Jason Masters must make a nationwide search, to find Paul Sindacco, and deal his vengeance. Please Read and Review. Chp 7 up!
1. Chapter 1:1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Grand Theft Auto Title, the cities of San Andreas, Vice City and Liberty City or the characters: Tommy Vercetti, Carl 'CJ' Johnson, Toni Cipriani, Salvatore Leone, Sean 'Sweet' Johnson, Caesar Vialpando Ma Cipriani, Mercedes Cortez, Paulie Sindacco and Officer Frank Tenpenny

… Or the gangs: The Vercetti Gang, The Grove Street Families, The Ballas, The Los Santos Vagos, Los Barrios de Atzecas, The Leone Family, The Forelli Family and the Sindacco Family

I do, however, own the characters: Jason Masters, Sakura Kasen, Drew Masters, Officer Leroy Rockwell, Paul Sindacco Jr., Massimo Forelli, Kazuya Hitoro, James Mu and Dmitri Slovak

… And the gangs: The Masters Syndicate, The Children of Freedom Mafiya

**GRAND THEFT AUTO: NATIONAL CIRCUIT**

**Part I: Chapter I**

Jason Masters stood by an office window, looking at the constructions taking place outside,

"Very soon, it'll be complete, and we'll be running this town." Said a voice behind him; he spun around, to see his brother, Drew, standing by the office door, holding two cups of coffee. "You ready, little bro, to help me control this great city before us?" he continued, as he handed him his coffee. Drew was the head of the Masters Syndicate, one of the most powerful organizations in the city of San Andreas, his younger, but more mature brother Jason, was next in line to run the family business.

He took slow sips of his coffee, then he turned around once more and faced Drew, "What do you think you're doing?" these simple words took ages to say, he had never before had the courage to confront his older brother

"What are you talking about?" he asked, now felling disrespected by his younger sibling,

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." He responded, "Everything we have, the money, the property, everything… doesn't belong to us."

Drew stepped back and raised his eyebrow "What are you talking about little bro? Of course it belongs to us… I mean sure we had to yank a few chains, and cut a few alliances short, but all of it, belongs to us!" he took hold of Jason's shoulder, "And one day, all of it… will belong to you!" he said, sounding like their father. For a few moments, there was utter silence

"_Maybe he's right…_" thought Jason to himself, "_… Maybe I am being too personal about what's going on…_" he looked his brother on the eye, and revealed a small grin… not knowing, that would be the last smile he would ever give him.

The intercom was beeping urgently; Drew strolled to his desk and pressed the flashing red button, "What's going on?"

On the other side, the panicking voice of one of his henchmen could be heard, "Boss, it's them, they're here! They're-" but, that was all they heard from the man, the transmission had been interrupted.

Even though Jason had no idea, about what was happening, Drew knew exactly what was happening. Heavy footsteps could be heard outside the office, Drew then took hold of Jason, shoved him into a nearby cupboard and locked it. Then, the oak doors flew open, and walking into the office, were three men, two appeared to be the muscle, and the one in the center, was Paul Sindacco Jr. the head of the Sindacco Mafia Family.

"I came for what's fuckin' mine!" bellowed Sindacco, obviously ticked with Drew

"I have nothing that belongs to you, Sindacco!" responded Drew, equally as loud. Paul, the nodded his head as if giving a signal, then, out of nowhere, one of the henchmen lifted a stubby shotgun, and aimed it at Drew,

"Arrivederchi," said Sindacco smiling, the lackey squeezed the trigger and the six broken shots erupted from the barrel. Jason then broke the lock on the cupboard door, and leapt for Drew, trying to push him out of the way, but he was too late, four of the shells struck Drew square in the chest, the other two got Jason, one in the arm, and one in the side. Drew hit the window, and his body broke the weak glass. He plummeted ten floors and hit the water below, his motionless form floated in the bay. Jason lay near the edge of the large arch, where the window once was. The Paul and his lackeys all thought he was dead.

"What do we do with 'im boss?" asked one of the thugs, lightly kicking the inactive Jason,

"Just push him into the bay; the sharks will take care of him, and his lying, son of a bitch brother." So, on command, he gave him a hard shove with his foot and saw as he was falling towards the water. He saw him hit the surface, and walked away from the window, satisfied with what he had done.

Jason was floating next to his unconscious brother, who was face down on the water; he wanted to flip him over, so he wouldn't drown, but the bullet that hit his side got his rib, so he couldn't do anything. He looked ahead and saw, one of the most frightening things he had ever seen in his life. A shark was swimming towards him, he closed his eyes and prepared for the worst… but the worst never happened. The loud bang of a gunshot erupted in his ear, his eyes shot open, and he saw two men in a boat, they were police, one of them had a chrome shotgun in his hand, and he was aiming at the now, dead shark, which was floating on its back. Blood was leaking from the deep bullet wound in his back; Jason knew that, that meant trouble, because more of them would smell the blood and follow,

"I got one!" shouted one of the officers, "It almost got those guys over there!"

"You should've let it." Responded the other "They're dead; you just wasted a shot!" Jason wanted to call out to them, but being a man of power, he knew it would seriously affect his reputation, but he decided that he valued his life, more than his pride.

"Here… over here!" he said, gasping for air as he spoke out,

"Shit!" exclaimed one of the police officers, "I knew he wasn't dead!" he took off his uniform shirt, and dived into the water. He took hold of Jason and Drew, and swam back to the boat, where the other helped all three of them on.

"Hang on, we'll get you to the hospital!" said the cop, standing at the steering wheel and turning the ignition. The boat rumbled and roared, and it sped off. Jason's eyes were slowly shutting, he was passing out and he didn't know if he was going to survive or not,

"_Crap…_"


	2. Chapter 1:2

**Chapter 2**

Jason could hear voices in the background, he opened his eyes, but he couldn't see, everything was too blurry; he blinked them once or twice. The first thing he saw was the bright fluorescent light hanging above him.

"_Where am I?_" he thought, moving his head left and right, then, a face appeared over him,

"Hey,"

"Gah!" he leapt up and rolled off the side of the bed, he hit the ground with a heavy thump and lay there for a few seconds, he then stood up and brushed himself off, he looked ahead to see a uniformed officer standing next to his bed,

"How's it going, kid?" greeted the cop, but instead of answering, Jason put his hands to his chest, only to discover, there was nothing on him except a patient's gown. "Looking for these?" asked the cop, as he threw two Desert Eagles onto the bed, Jason picked them up and aimed them at the policeman, "Don't bother, J." He said, rather calmly, "They're empty."

Jason turned them over, he was right. He dropped them on the bed, looked at him and asked, "Okay, so you know who I am, slap the cuffs on me now, why don't you?"

"Nah," he said, shaking his lowered head,

"Huh? Why?"

"Because… I owe it to your old man." He sat on the bed, and looked up at Jason

"How did you know my dad?"

"Simple really. I was on a stake out, checkin' what the Sindaccos were up to… you know, hiding in their newly purchased casino"

"Yeah, go on."

"When I realize, they knew I was there, they found me, popped three caps in me, and were ready to make it four, and that would have been the final shot they needed to take me out. Then, your dad showed up… lucky for me, he was planning on raiding the place that very day. So, he finds me, wastes every last Sindacco punk, and blows they're playground sky high."

"Wow,"

"Yeah, I know, your pop was a Crime Lord, but the man had a heart of gold."

"I never really knew my dad, so I didn't know." said Jason hanging his head; he was killed before I was old enough to know he was alive.

"I would expect something like that, that was years ago, and he was shot like, a month later. Your brother would've only been like six, or seven years." Then, Jason remembered, Drew, he never found out about Drew,

"Where's my brother?" he asks urgently, but all the cop does is shake his head in dismay,

"Sorry kid, two of those shots, got 'im right in the heart." Upon hearing this, Jason fell onto the bed; he looked dazed and confused,

"_No, no, he's lying, Drew is alive, he's still alive, it's a joke, it's nothing but a sick, cruel joke…_" this thought continued to swirl around in his mind, he couldn't accept the fact that his brother, his best friend was dead, but he finally convinced himself of this, when a covered corpse was rolled past his room, and the toe tag read _Andrew R. Masters_, he knew that the cop wasn't lying, he knew that Drew was really dead, and he knew that he wanted to do no less that kill, Paul Sindacco.

He got off the bed, and looked at the cop, who was still sitting down, "Where is Sindacco." He looked up at him, and told him,

"Knowing him, either Liberty or Vice."

"Fine, I'll be heading to Liberty City first then, that's where the cowardly bitch came from!"

"Then, that would be the last place he'd be going."

"Maybe he wants us to think that. Besides, if he is somewhere else, someone's bound to tell me where… I can be very persuasive." He walked toward the bathroom to change, when the cop stopped him,

"Wait kid, here!" he threw him a white T-Shirt, with the words 'what are you lookin' at!' on the front, and a pair of jeans

"What's this?"

"You're actually planning on going out there with a gown are you?"

"What happened to my suit?"

"Well, it's that guy that rescued you."

"Yeah? And…"

"… And he has this, habit, of taking someone's clothes, when he thinks they've croaked" he grinned, while saying this,

"So you're tellin' me, that he just took my suit? My six thousand dollar suit?"

"Hey, you've got to stop buying such expensive clothes kid." Jason sucked his teeth and sighed,

"These are the kind of officers that we entrust our lives with?"

"Not all of them are like that… just the very large majority." He was very close to laughing, and was very close to making Jason grin, but with no success.

After a few minutes, Jason stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed, and the officer threw him a backpack,

"In there, is everything you'll need, for now."

"What about my birds?"

"What?"

"My guns."

"Oh. No, you can't take those with you, airport security."

"What! The Airport? Won't the Sindaccos be able to track me?"

"No, until you get to Liberty City, you'll be under the alias of 'Frank Tenpenny'."

"Really? How were you able to hook up that?"

"I told them at the precinct that you were part of a witness protection program, they bought it."

"You never cease to amaze me-" then Jason remembered, he never found out the cop's name

"Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot to give you my name. Rockwell, Leroy Rockwell."

"Take it easy, 'Mr. Bond'." He finally grinned, which in some way pleased Rockwell,

"Come on kid, you need to get going."

"Why so ready to send me off?"

"Because, I have someone waiting for you, and he doesn't like waiting."

"Alright, alright… I'll be on my way."

Jason walked out of the room and headed for the doorway, when Rockwell called out to him, "Don't forget to call me when you're nearly there, so I'll no you're okay."

"Alright!" said Jason, raising his hand to show he understood.


	3. Chapter 1:3

**Chapter 3**

Jason looked out the plane window, he really didn't want to make eye contact with the woman next to him; she was an attractive Asian, and the only luggage she carried with her at all, was a small duffle bag, which was relatively light, so she was barely taking anything. Once or twice, she looked at Jason, then looked away, probably annoyed that this American man wouldn't have the common decency to at least say hello, but she didn't know, that Jason was never really, 'stable' around females; if they were attractive, he was too shy to speak, and if they were not so much, he would say hi and talk for a few minutes, then he would probably never speak to him again.

She looked at Jason, once more, and this time spoke to him, "Excuse me, do you have the time?" she sounded very American, if you didn't know what she looked like, you would've probably thought she was from San Andreas,

Jason looked a little dazed for a moment, he didn't know what to do, if he should either just answer her, or start striking up a conversation, in which he would horrendously embarrass himself… it was difficult, but he chose the former, "It's, um, eight-thirty." "_Whoa! Either this pilot doesn't know shit about what he's doing, or Liberty is farther away than I thought!_"

"Thank you," said the girl, smiling, bearing pearl white teeth. Jason looked back at the window, and began to daydream again, when the stewardess passed by with a cart,"

"Excuse me, sir. What would you like to eat?" Jason looked at her, and realized, that dinner would be serving right now,

"I'll have the chicken." He said. He wasn't really a big fan or airline food, but he was a fan of food in general, and the last thing he ate was apple sauce they gave him through a tube, so he would rather eat something he didn't like, than eat nothing at all.

"And you?" asked the stewardess, this time referring to the girl

"I asked for a special meal."

"Ah, yes, I'll bring your food for you, please wait a moment."

Jason looked at her, and decided to try another shot at talking to her, "Hm, special meal, huh?"

She looked at him innocently, "Yes, quite frankly I hate airline food; I always ask for something freshly made, to tell you the truth, I don't know how you could eat that." She looked at the dish from which Jason was eating, with a bit of disgust; in it, there were two chicken wings, some steamed canned green beans and carrots, and some potatoes that were practically swimming in a mixture of oil and gravy,

"_Good going asshole, you just made an idiot of yourself! Alright, make a quick recovery, and try to talk to her again!_" "You know what?" he said, pushing his food to a side, "I don't know how I can, either." He looked down for a second then looked back at the girl, then the stewardess from before came back with the cart, this time with a silver tray on the top. She put it down in front of the girl and took off the lid; there were pieces of blackened fish, some steamed fresh greens and rice. She took out the two sticks at the back of her head and let her long black hair drop, "You're not going to eat with those are you?"

"No, don't be silly." She answered playfully "Do you think I'll eat with what was in my hair?" and she unzipped her back, and pulled out a velvet case, inside were two chopsticks, "You're probably going to ask me if I'll put these in my hair." She laughed a bit. She began to eat, and Jason was eyeing her meal enviously. She was able to have this fancy dinner, all he could have was a chicken dinner that could stop a man's heart faster than a bullet.

He decided to lie back and take a nap, hopefully that would pass the time, he half-closed his eyes, and hoped he would fall asleep. Every few seconds he looked at the girl, and every few seconds, he could see her look at him, but she smiled when she looked at him… he just looked, she spoke to him again,

"I'm sorry; I never gave you my name… I'm Sakura Kasen."

"I'm Jason Masters," he said, still lying down; for the next few minutes after that, there was silence between the two, then, an Asian male, came from the first class cabin and walked up to Jason and Sakura's seats. He greeted the Sakura and was about to talk, when he noticed Jason, so he started talking in Japanese. When they were done talking he kissed Sakura and went back down the cabin walkway and went through the door. "Who was that?" asked Jason, his eyebrow lifted,

"Oh, that was my fiancé." She said, Jason was disappointed, he was trying to get her to like him, and all this time, she was engaged, and that's just insulting. "Sorry, I didn't tell you before." She said with an apologetic expression

"It's okay," he simply replied, after being burned like that, he just wanted to hide his face and never show it again.

The next half hour, was uneventful; the, the captain called through the intercom connected to a speaker by each set of seats, the ringing alert woke Jason, and when he got up, felt a hand on his chest, he looked to his right, to see Sakura, her slender arm stretched outward; she had fallen asleep too, as did nearly the rest of the cabin, probably the whole plane, he checked his watch, it read eleven o'clock, "_What the hell! Are we taking an fucking excursion around the country!_" the plane was taking too long to get to Liberty City; when he checked the schedule, he read that the plane would be making numerous stops, and would take at least ten hours to get to Liberty City. "_Ten hours_!" the captain's voice came ringing through,

"Attention all passengers, we are now approaching the lovely tropical paradise of Vice City, this is our final mandatory stop, before we get to Liberty City. So any of you that are going on, please, stay on board the plane, and all of those departing, please step off using the designated exits, located in your cabins." Jason sat up, he was looking around for Sakura's ticket, he wanted to make sure that she wouldn't miss her stop her stop, without waking her. He dug around in her bag, hoping that he would find it, but instead, he found something more interesting, inside her bag, was a Colt handgun. He scanned it, looking to see if it was real… it was, live ammunition and all,

"_How did she get this onboard?_" he looked at it once more, and put it back, he was going to pretend he never saw it, so he carefully put it back in the bag, zipped it up and cautiously put it on the floor. As he sat back again, he suspiciously eyed Sakura, "_Who is she?_" he closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep again, when he heard the cabin door bang as it opened, he looked up to see two men in blacks suits, carrying briefcases, make their way toward the two of them. They pointed to Sakura, and sped up their pace, they were obviously heading for her, then they popped the clips on their briefcases, and let them drop, and what was inside was more stunning than Sakura's gun; two MP5 SMG's, enough to kill him, her, and everyone else on the entire plane.

He shook her shoulder, and quietly called out to her, "Sakura, wake up."

"Hm…? What? What's wrong Jason?"

He moved his head towards the men and nodded, "Them, they're coming for you!" she then leapt up, and began rummaging around in her bag. She pulled out the Colt and stuck it in his hand,

"Hold this." She said, and she got out of her seat and ran towards the men

"_What the hell is she doing! She's going to kill herself!_" he looked down in his hand, and focused on the handgun, "_What am I supposed to do with this?_" he looked back up once more and saw the men hold up their guns and aim, she was a goner, then he lifted the Colt and squeezed the trigger; the smoking bullet shot out the barrel, and flew right through one of the men's arm; he dropped the gun and the other looked to his side at him. Using this distraction to her advantage, Sakura jumped up and somersaulted over the two men, she was obviously well trained in acrobatics. She was a matter of feet from the cabin door, when the man with the hurt arm, lifted the gun with the other, flicked the trigger, and let one solitary shell fly… and it hit; it clipped her in the leg, and she fell to the ground. She waved her hand at the door, trying to open, but to no avail, and as if things couldn't get any worse, the two men came closer and closer to her, and lifted their guns. She closed her eyes tightly and believed that it was all over… when…

"BANG!" both of the men dropped with a loud thump. Sakura looked up to see her fiancé, holding a smoking shotgun. He held out his hand, and she took hold of it; he lifted her up, and held her with one hand,

"_Wow,_" thought Jason "_either she's really light, or he's really strong._" He spoke to her in Japanese once more, and then they headed out the cabin. Jason was in there alone, obviously everyone ran out in a mad panic, he couldn't blame them. He then got up and got out the plane.


	4. Chapter 1:4

**Chapter 4**

Jason stepped outside the terminal, his bag slung over his shoulder. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone, and then he flipped it open and dialed a number. He waited for a few seconds, until a voice came from the other side,

"Jason, how's it going?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"A little thing called caller I.D., it comes with every cell you know."

"Oh, right."

"So, how's Liberty?"

"Not a clue,"

"Why?"

"It turns out; the plane had to stop five fricking times,"

"What!"

"Yeah, and a couple o' goons raided the plane and tried to waste someone."

"Shit,"

"I know. Anyway, now I'm in Vice, and I have not a fucking clue as to where to go."

"Vice, huh?" Jason heard Leroy set the phone down, and start shuffling some papers around,

"Lee! What's wrong?" then he heard him pick the phone back up,

"Hey, J, listen up. I have a correspondent in Vice, I'll call and tell him to wait for you."

"What about your man in Liberty?"

"Who? Toni? I'll tell him you got held up, he'll understand."

"Alright. So where's this other guy?"

"Meet him at the Ocean View Hotel in Ocean Beach."

"Alright, talk to you later."

"Yeah." And the phone clicked as Leroy hung up. Jason ran across the road, hoping to catch the 'Sunshine Autos' bus. From the auto retailer, he would take a taxi; it was better than paying a taxi to go all the way to the hotel.

The yellow VC Cab pulled up to the hotel, and Jason stepped out; he handed the driver his money, and walked up the front steps. Then, a man wearing a blue tropical shirt ran through the front door, wielding a chrome shotgun. The cabbie pushed on the gas and sped off,

"And don't you fucking come back here again!" said the man, swinging the gun in the air,

"Whoa! Careful old man!" said Jason, dodging the flailing barrel. The man then spun around and eyed Jason angrily,

"Who you callin' old man, you little son of a bitch!" Jason winced,

"Jeez, sorry old-… sorry."

"You must be Jason." He said, lowering the firearm "Come on, I have a room for you."

"Actually, it's Frank."

"Lee told me about your whole, 'Witness Protection' I.D."

"Oh,"

"Anyway, come on. I'll show you your room." So the man made his way up the short flight of stairs, and Jason followed behind. When they got to the second level, they turned, and walked down the hallway. "There," said the man "that's your room. By the way, the name's Tommy Vercetti."

"Thanks Tommy," said Jason, stepping inside. He lowered his bag onto the ground and took a look around, "_This could be a good place to crash for a while._" He set himself on the bed, and lay back, when he heard the screeching of car tires outside his room window; he looked out, to see men dressed in brown coats stepping out of two cars; they were Sindaccos, obviously coming for him. "Tommy!" he cried out,

"What's wrong, kid?" Tommy responded by rushing to the room, tightly clutching his shotgun.

"Sindaccos!" shouted Jason, "They're coming for me!"

"Sindaccos? I thought those chumps gave up years ago!"

"No time to talk about it! Hand me a gun!" and in response, Tommy rushed down the corridor, and returned, clutching a Mac-10,

"Here!" he said, as he tossed it to him. The two men made their way down the stairs and went through the front door, only to be greeted by eight Sindaccos, each carrying a 9mm handgun. Tommy pulled back on his gun, and he heard it click, and he confidently said, "Bring it on, shit-heads."

Before anything else could be said, bullets were madly flying, 9mm and 10mm mostly, as Tommy didn't want to fire too much. A 9mm shot, clipped Jason in the right arm, and he stepped back, he was glad to be left handed; he lifted his Mac, and squeezed the trigger without hesitation, the gun shook, as shots came spraying out, two or three men dropped, but four more stood tall. They aimed their guns carefully at Jason and were about to fire when Tommy pulled back the trigger on his gun, and several broken pellets flew out the barrel, each one hitting someone. All the men lay motionless on the ground, some groaning in agony, others totally silent; they were surely dead.

One of the men then sat up and held his gun up to Jason, his hand shaking, "I came to do a job, and I'm gonna do it," but before he could fire, Jason leapt towards him, and grabbed him by the collar

"Where's Paul!" he questioned, but the man didn't answer; his eyes rolled back into his head, and he stopped breathing. "Crap, lost 'im." He set him down, and threw the Mac onto the ground by Tommy's feet, which were in a small puddle of blood,

"Now do you mind explaining to me what's going on?"

Tommy and Jason sat at a table in the Burger Shot Restaurant; Jason was munching on a double meat stack, while Tommy was picking at his salad,

"So you're telling me, that your bro was the head of probably, the biggest crime league in San Andreas?" he said, sticking his fork, full of lettuce, into his mouth,

"Yeah,"

"And all it took to take him down was Paulie Junior?"

"Yeah," he said, his voice muffled as he had a piece of burger in his mouth

"I don't know," said Tommy, scratching his grey hair, "Somehow I'm not buying that the Sindaccos did this on their own,"

"I never said they did," said Jason, ready to take a sip of his Sprunk, Tommy let out a small chuckle,

"Well, that's true. But if they did get help… from whom did they get it?"

"Not too sure, answered Jason, as he pulled a fry from the bag, then a shrill ring could be heard, both he and Tommy reached into their pockets, "That's mine," he said, as he felt it vibrate in his hand, so he pulled it out and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Jason?" asked the voice on the phone,

"Yes,"

"It's me, Sakura."

"Sakura? What's going on? Wait… how did you get my number?"

"That's not something you should worry about right now. Listen, I want to talk to you, but I need you to meet me as soon as possible, I'm leaving for Liberty City in a couple of hours."

"Okay, then where to find you?"

"Meet me at the Pole Position Club, in Ocean Beach." And the phone clicked, as she hung up,

"Who was that?" asked Tommy, cleaning up his tray

"It was someone I met on the plane," said Jason, as he slipped the phone back into his pocket, "Do you know how I can get to the Pole Position Club?"

"Get to it?" asked Tommy sarcastically, "I own it. Along with The Malibu; Sunshine Autos; The Boatyard and some other places. How do your think I got my car? And everything else I have?"

"Whatever," said Jason, rising from his seat, "How fast can you get me to the Club?"

"With a car like mine… faster than you can say 'oh shit'."

Tommy's gleaming white Infernus sped down Washington Beach, swerving left and right; it rushed past the Malibu Club, as it came up to a ramp; then Tommy pressed on the gas harder, and flew off the ramp, Jason cried out,

"OHH SHIIIIIT!" the car flew over two others, and hit the ground and continued to fly down the streets. When the two came up the Pole Position, Tommy slammed the brakes, and the car screeched as it slowed to a stop. As Jason stepped out, his foot rubbed against the tire, and it burned him, "Ow, crap! Could you've braked any harder!"

Tommy peered through the driver's seat window, "Don't hate it, appreciate it." And he sped off,

"You'd better be coming back for me!"


	5. Chapter 1:5

**Chapter 5**

Jason brushed past the hanging beads in the doorway, and stepped inside, there were girls, dancing exotically, and he now knew why it was called the Pole Position. He made his way to the bar, and saw the barmaid, chatting idly to a man in a suit,

"Excuse me," he called. She turned to him

"Sorry hon, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a Saku-" but before he could finish, he heard Sakura call out to him,

"Jason! Over here!" she was sitting at a table, with two drinks. She was dressed casually, wearing a short black dress, and her hair was up in a bun, with those two sticks holding it up again,

"Hey," greeted Jason, seating himself next to her, "Are things workin' out? How's the leg?" he looked under the table, to see her leg, bandaged around the knee

"It's alright…"

"So," began Jason, swilling the beer Sakura got for him, "Why did you call me down here?"

"Well," as she said this, she put her hand on his, "I just wanted to properly thank you for helping me."

"Helping you? You were shot."

"Yes, but if you hadn't hit one of those goons, I might not have been here."

"No problem." and he took another sip of beer,

"Here," she said, and from here purse, she pulled a stack of money, and set it on the table "Two thousand dollars."

"Wow," Jason picked up the money, and closely examined it, "This is real right?"

Sakura let out a small giggle, "Yes, of course it is."

Jason chugged down the rest of the beer and sat up, "Thanks." As he headed towards the exit, he turned back around and faced Sakura, who was still at the table, "So… you're leaving."

"Yeah." She simply responded "It's funny, how we only just met, but we feel like we've known each other our entire lives,

"Maybe we did." Said Jason, turning around "Maybe, we just never realized it."

"Goodbye, Jason!" said Sakura,

"No, not goodbye… just… see ya later." He ambled towards the exit, when he heard screeching tires from outside; he looked through the doorway. There were two black Admirals, from them, emerged men in black suits, like the ones from the plane. One of them reached into the trunk of one of the cars, and pulled out a M4 carbine

"_Oh, shit._" Thought Jason, then, another man pulled out another gun from the other car, but this time, it was a Mini-gun, "_What the fuck!_" he ran back to the table,

"Jason! What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Well, we'd better get out of here, before we are ghosts!"

"What are you talking about!" but before he could answer, one of the men came in, wielding an AK-47. Then the man in the suit at the bar, reached behind the counter, and revealed a chrome shotgun, but before he could fire, automatic shots erupted, and his head was gone; as his headless corpse fell to the ground, the man with the carbine passed through the hanging beads. "Never mind, you don't need to say anything." And she pulled on his arm, dragging him into the back room.

"Over there!" called out the man with the AK, pointing to the two, but instead of the man with the M4 firing, the Mini-gunman came in, and fired barrels of ammunition

"Where are we going!" asked Jason, ducking under the flying shells,

"I know about a secret exit in the back." So the two of them crawled into the back; as the smoke cleared in the front, the AK gunner looked around, and saw no trace of Jason and Sakura.

"I think we got them!" he shouted, but the M4 gunner responded,

"No, we didn't." he turned his head some more, and then continued, "Matter can change form… but it can't be destroyed."

"What's your point?"

"People… are matter." And he headed to the back, stepping over the carcasses lain across the floor. As he looked through the doorway, he saw nothing, but he twitched his ears, "They're in there!" and the AK gunner, the Mini-gunner, and another gunner, carrying a SPAS-12, strolled inside.

"They're not here!" called out the man with the SPAS.

"Keep looking!" and the M4 man, remained by the back entrance.

Jason and Sakura, were crouched against the wall of a smaller room, within the back of the club, "How does he know we're here?" asked Jason desperately,

"I don't know." Answered Sakura, "But I'm going to find out."

Then, the M4 man, called out to the others, "They're in the last room!" and the others marched toward the final room.

"Are you ready?" asked Sakura, as she reached up her short dress,

"What are you doing?" asked Jason, gulping nervously, but not because of the men outside, it was what she was doing, that made him nervous.

She looked up at him, "I'm putting my years of ninjutsu training to the test." And she revealed a chain wrapped around a harness on her leg, on the end of it, was a small blade. She pulled out the chain, and wrapped it around her arm,

"Doesn't that hurt?" asked Jason,

"A bit, but I bear through the pain." Then, she leapt up, and revealed herself to the gunmen,

"Fire!" yelled one of them, and a hail of bullets was flying to her. Jason expected to see her full of holes, but instead, she jumped, and flipped over each set of shots,

She hollered out them, "You might have got me last time, but this time I'm ready for you!" then, she whipped her arm forward, and the chain shot at one of the men; before he could move, the sharp tip pierced him in the chest. She then pulled back the chain, and let the gunman fall to the ground, "Jason! Get his gun!"

Jason jumped through the doorway, and dived for the AK-47. He took tight hold of it, and held it up, "Goodbye," the men were expecting him to pull the trigger, but instead he fell forward, and the chain shot from behind him, and struck the SPAS gunner in between the eyes. She again pulled back the chain, and this time began to twirl it around.

"You're not gettin' me!" called out the Mini-gunner, who was the last man standing,

"We'll see," replied Sakura, and she spun on her heel and let the chain go, but as soon as it reached Jason's shoulder, she pulled it back, and he squeezed the trigger on the AK, firing six shots at the man, which hit him, square in the chest.

He coughed up, and blood poured from his mouth, "Shit…" his body hit the floor with a loud thump, and his blood formed a pool around him,

"There's one left." Called out Jason, holding up the assault rifle. He heard laughter come from behind the wall, then the man who had the M4, appeared, but his hand remained behind the wall, "Come on! You can hide all you want! We took out all of your flunkies, so we know we're going to take you out too!" but all the man did was laugh, then he looked up at Jason, and said,

"Your confidence amuses me, but your eventual demise is inevitable… so why drag it out any longer?" and pulled his hand in, but instead of an M4, Jason and Sakura were stunned to see… an M60 machine gun,

"Oh, shit…" they said in unison

"That's right. You can have all the skill and firepower you want… it's no match for this demon… prepare to die…"


	6. Chapter 1:6

**Chapter 6 **

The gunner bore an evil grin, as he held up the loaded M60 Machine Gun; he was clearly insane, Jason had even decided to give him a nickname; Mad Hacker. Hacker held up the gun, and carefully aimed at Jason and Sakura, saying;

"I have underestimated you for too long. Now, I shall show you true power." Placed his finger on the trigger and began to slowly pull it back, the tension increasing each second.

One part of Jason wanted to use Mad Hacker's slow pace against him and fire, but the other part, wanted him to keep still, as Hacker may fire on the first sign of movement. Then, he heard the gun click, and shots sprayed out of the gun, "Move!" he shouted, and he and Sakura both side-rolled into the rooms next to them, Jason to the right, Sakura to the left.

Jason rolled into the room and slammed the door shut, he only hoped Sakura did the same thing; Mad Hacker had come for her, after all. When he closed the door, Jason saw something he could definitely use; a Sawn-off Shotgun. He held the Sawn-off in one hand, and his AK-47 in the other, but he couldn't for long for it was too heavy, so he set down the AK, and decided to only use the Sawn-off. He crouched down and put his ear against the door, he could hear Mad Hacker's heavy footsteps; he was heading down the small passageway of rooms, but they began to drift, then Jason realized, Hacker was definitely heading for Sakura's room. He got up and pressed his shotgun against the door, and prayed, "_Please don't let Sakura get hurt._" And without any further hesitation or thought, he quickly pulled the trigger, and the gun recoiled as shots blasted out the barrel and through the door. There was total silence, he didn't know if he got Hacker, or if he missed, so he crouched again and looked through the hole in the door; he could see blood spattered against the wall, and a lifeless body at the bottom of the door, but he couldn't tell if it was Mad Hacker, or Sakura. He quickly pushed the door open, and saw that it was indeed Hacker, dead on the floor. He heaved a sigh of relief, as he threw the Sawn-off next to Hacker. "Sakura." He called out, "You can come out, I got 'im."

Sakura cautiously opened the door and stepped out of the small room, she looked to her feet, to see Mad Hacker's motionless form, and his lifeless eyes were staring right up to her, "_Creepy._" She thought, as she stepped over him. She looked ahead to see Jason carefully examining the M60 with awe. "Like it?" she asked, smiling sweetly,

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" he replied, still tightly clutching it,

"So," she continued, "he's dead… right?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." And he lightly kicked Hacker, just to verify his statement.

"So what do we do now?" she asked, looking around,

"Well," said Jason "I think we should get out of here, before this place caves in on us." So he took hold of her hand, and the two carefully exited the crumbling building; when he looked at her arm, he could see a small red mark, "What's that?" he asked,

"Nothing," she replied "that freak just scratched me."

When they made their way through the door, a blue and red Stinger, drove up to them and Sakura's fiancé jumped out,

"I heard about what happened! Are you alright?" he asked, trying to comfort her,

"It's alright Kazuya, I'm fine… thanks to my friend." And she turned her head to Jason, who wasn't able to say anything yet. It was awkward between Kazuya and Jason, in Jason's opinion anyway; neither of them said or did anything.

"Thank you." He said solemnly,

"No problem." Replied Jason, still feeling a bit discomfited, then the silence between the two resumed,

"Um," said Sakura, trying to help Jason through his apprehension and Kazuya through his somberness "Jason, this as I told you, is my fiancé, Kazuya Hitoro. And Kazuya, this is…"

"You never told me about this one, Sakura." interrupted Kazuya,

"…and I am sorry." Continued Sakura "His name is Jason Masters." Kazuya reluctantly shook Jason's hand. Then, without warning, he threw Jason to the ground, and pulled out a 9mm pistol from his jacket.

"You think that I couldn't tell who you are! What do you take me for… some kind of fool!" his arm shook and he was ready to fire, when Sakura guarded Jason,

"Do not hurt him Kazuya!"

"Sakura! What are doing! Have you no idea of what he has done to us!"

"Yes Kazuya, I do, and I'm willing to forgive him."

"Well, I'm not!" he pulled back the hammer, threatening to fire, but Sakura remained in front of Jason.

"_Sakura knows about me?_" thought Jason.

Kazuya looked uneasy, there was no way he could fire; he lowered the gun, and dropped it. He heaved a great sigh, lifted his head and said, "Come, we need to be getting to Liberty City now."

Sakura turned and looked at a still stunned Jason; he didn't move or speak, then she turned back to Kazuya and said; "No, I'm staying here." Kazuya stepped back, bewildered, "And you know something else? You can have your damned ring back!" and she pulled a diamond ring from her finger and threw it to Kazuya's feet. He turned around and pulled open the car door; he turned to Sakura one more time and spoke,

"I swear on your father's grave, that you will regret this for the rest of your life… you overused whore!" and he grinned with satisfaction and stepped into the car. Then, Jason ran up to him, pulled him out, and began to beat him with the butt of the M60.

"How dare you talk about her like that!" he bellowed, as the gun made repeated contact with Kazuya; his bones could be heard cracking and breaking. He finally finished, so he slung the gun over his back, and spat on the bloody and bruised Kazuya.


End file.
